


You have no idea

by Drawn_During_a_Panic_Attack



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Strippers, i wrote this at like 2 am, welp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 11:47:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drawn_During_a_Panic_Attack/pseuds/Drawn_During_a_Panic_Attack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Literally just a thing I wrote for a friend of Levi being a stripper and Erwin being a patron at the strip club. Yep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You have no idea

Dark. The room was very dark. The sound of heels clicking permeated the air, and then stopped where Erwin assumed was center stage, one man whistling from Erwin’s left, and another whooping from his right before they were all hushed as the music began. The lights faded in, revealing perhaps the most enticing thing the blond had ever set his eyes on: slender legs, firm ass, thin waist, all clad in skin tight black shorts, killer black heels, and straps crisscrossing their way over flawlessly pale skin. Atop his head was deliciously messy black hair and cold, bright blue eyes. Those eyes could have pierced through Erwin and killed him if they tried, which only drew him in more, drinking in that beauty in large gulps as if he’d never taste sight of this creature ever again, whose name was Levi, the announcer had finally mentioned. One of Levi’s hands grabbed hold of the pole, moving to the rhythm of the music, hips moving slow and steady with purpose. His back pushed against the pole, sliding down its length, legs spreading wider by the inch, and never in his life had Erwin been so jealous of an inanimate object as he was right then. Levi slowly brought his hands to the floor, ass pushed up against the pole (not that Erwin could see it from this angle), until he began to crawl forward. Levi’s back arched as he crawled towards Erwin like some sort of savage cat, those straps tight, causing grooves to show in his ass. God, Erwin wished it were his hands causing those grooves from squeezing that flesh in his large hands. In just a little over two hours, that’s exactly what he would be doing, not that he nor Levi knew that at the present moment. Erwin crossed his arms, teeth digging slightly into his bottom lip as Levi’s own lips curved into a light smirk, those piercing eyes staring at him-- no, _devouring_ him, through the black curtains of his bangs. Once Levi reached the end of the stage, he slid off the edge, walking now towards Erwin with purpose. Cat calls and disappointed groans rung through the air as Levi found the target which would be his prey, his hips swaying with each step until he reached the blond, hands then resting on Erwin’s thighs and sliding upwards, their faces inches apart. The black haired man’s hands slid their way up to Erwin’s shoulders, and in an incredibly smooth and practiced move, Erwin found himself being straddled as the song ended. Cheers rang through the air and the announcer was already reading off the next dancer’s name, not that Erwin even gave a fuck. “What’s your name?” Levi asked, his voice a tad bit deeper than Erwin had suspected, but it wasn’t entirely unpleasant. “Erwin,” he responded, bringing a hand to slide up Levi’s outer thigh and rest on his waist, slipping a dollar into the straps Erwin was oh so very envious of. “Erwin,” Levi repeated with a snort, “You’ve got a stupid name, Erwin. You wanna buy me a drink?” Erwin felt his lips tug up into a lopsided grin at Levi’s manners. “No. But I’ll do it anyway. You seem worth it,” he responded as Levi removed himself from his lap. Levi looked down at Erwin as if he was both incredibly amused, and yet not impressed in the slightest. He then looked back up to Erwin's face, blue eyes clashing in the faded light of the room as Levi spoke one single sentence in response: “You have _no_ idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> There you gooooooooooooooooooo


End file.
